


Little Unsteady

by Badi_otaku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Kink, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: Based on this request: Is it possible for a Bucky and little sister where there is a slight metal arm fetish?





	Little Unsteady

The heels of your shoes clicked relentlessly on the concrete floor as you approached the glass door. Your heart started beating faster when you came to a halt in front of the entrance to Stark’s lab. You could see him walk around, going back and forth between his workstation and the other side of the room, fetching various tools, electronic parts and things you didn’t know the purpose of, but you couldn’t see the man you’d come here for in the first place.

You were about to grab the door handle when your heart skipped a beat. You took a deep breath, your slightly trembling hand slowly moving away from the handle. You wrapped your arms around yourself, staring through the glass to the inside of the room before adverting your eyes. You suddenly found yourself doubtful, dreading what you would find in that room.

* * *

“Here you go, all set!” Tony exclaimed, stretching out his arms as he looked at the man sitting on the table in front of him. “Like it?” he asked, walking away quickly to tidy up his workstation and wipe his hands clean, briefly looking back at his peer.

“Yeah…” Bucky answered, nodding slightly and looking down at his left hand, closing and opening his fist a few times, testing the flexibility of the steel that composed his arm, making it clink softly. “Thanks,” he added, looking up at the man.

“No need for that, really,” he replied sincerely, leaning back against his workbench and resting his hands on the edge of the surface. Bucky smiled slightly and looked down again, wrapping his right hand around his wrist and moving his fingers quickly, the shiny metal reflecting the bright neon lights above him.

A light knock on the door made the glass tinkle, catching the attention of both men. Bucky let go of his arm and Tony pushed himself from the workbench as you opened the door and slowly walked in. “(Y/N),” Tony acknowledged you, he didn’t sound surprised to see you.

“Hi, sorry to bother you,” you greeted Tony before turning your head towards your brother. His face lit up as soon as he saw you, the look he gave you caused a warm tingle to spread inside your chest. Any uncertainty you had before was suddenly washed away, and you felt peaceful.

“Oh, don’t worry. We were done, anyway,” Tony said and you gave him a nod and a smile. He approached you slowly, standing at your side and extending an arm in Bucky’s direction. “Here he is, brand new!” he said, letting his arm fall back down to his side, his hand clapping slightly against his jean-clad leg. “He’s all yours,” he added, patting your shoulder in a friendly manner before walking past you and exiting the room.

Once the door was closed, you looked back at your brother. He hadn’t stopped staring at you since you’d entered the room and he still kept looking at you as if he hadn’t seen your face in a million years.

“Hey…” you said, not really knowing what else to say. Bucky looked down and smirked, letting out a light snort.

“Hey,” he replied, looking back up at you through his messy bangs as you slowly walked up to him to sit beside him on the table, taking the extra space on his left.

“So, how do you like it?” you asked, tilting your head to the side as you looked at his arm.

“Uh, a real arm would be best but… It’s nice, it feels pretty much like the old one,” he said, nodding and turning his head slightly to look at you.

“I’m quite found of it, actually,” you stated, shrugging casually as you tried to prevent your mind from producing irrelevant thoughts that would make you blush without a doubt.

You both fell silent. Bucky stared into space as you shifted closer to him, your hand sneaking between his mechanical arm and his thigh to take his hand. You entwined your fingers with his, the coldness of the metal feeling quite odd against your skin, but somehow comforting.

You then laid your head on his shoulder and closed your eyes, listening to his heartbeat and the small noises of the electronic circuits underneath the steel plates. You stayed like this for a few minutes before Bucky broke the peaceful silence.

“I gotta ask…” he said as you straightened up to look at him, “are we still like we used to?” he asked, turning his head towards you, frowning and adverting his eyes. His question sounded awkward but you immediately grasped its meaning.

Back years –decades ago, you both knew what you meant to each other, but now he wasn’t sure anymore. The brainwashing damaged his mind, got rid of certain details, wiped out entire memories, but it didn’t fully erase the memory he had of you. He couldn’t forget who you were and after getting rid of the things Hydra stuffed in his head, he started remembering more and more of his past.

The moments he’d spent with you were more and more vivid and it was clear to him that you didn’t share a conventional brother-sister relationship. But these memories were seventy years old. All this had happened seventy years ago. So what about now, what were you to him?

“Only if you want us to,” you replied, tightening your grip on his hand slightly and raising your left hand slowly to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, giving him a sweet smile. “I love you, Bucky,” you added, cupping his jaw with your hand and leaning closer to lay a gentle kiss on his cheek, his short beard tickling your lips a little.

He smiled again, looking down at you with sad eyes. You saw him glance at your mouth, your heartbeat accelerated and all of sudden you were back in that tiny apartment in Brooklyn, staring at your older brother as he was about to kiss you for the first time.

“No one has to know.” You repeated the words you’d said decades ago and he looked straight into your eyes. And then there was no more doubt. Bucky was deeply and irrevocably in love with you and he wanted to be with you just like when you were kids. He wanted to kiss you just like he did back in that apartment. He wanted to hold you, touch you and love you just like he would do when you would sneak under his covers at night.

And he did just that. He let go of your hand to cup the back of your neck with his metal hand. The cold material pressing into your skin sent a shiver down your spine and you closed your eyes as you pulled closer to him, pressing your lips against his and starting a long, passionate kiss.

This should have felt wrong. But just like the first time, it felt right… just simply, plainly, utterly right. At this very moment, the only thing you could feel was pure contentment. Everything that was around you didn’t exist anymore. You were once again transported to Brooklyn, all those years ago; you were home. He was your home.

During the few minutes that followed, you’d both tried to pull away from each other several times, but neither of you seemed to be able to let go. As soon as your lips parted, you started kissing again. It seemed like you just couldn’t get enough of each other. It’d been so long since the last time you were together, you just wanted this moment to never end.

At last, you came to your senses and realized kissing your own brother in the middle of Stark’s lab may not be a wise thing to do. So you quickly moved away from Bucky, he gave you a confused look but before he could question your move, you took his hand again and hopped off the table.

 You turned towards your brother and gave him a mischievous smile. He smirked slightly, now understanding your intentions and followed you out of the lab and into the grey hallways of the Avengers headquarters. You heart started beating faster and faster as you both made your way through the maze of corridors.

Fortunately, you didn’t run into anyone on the way to your bedroom. Once you reached your door, you opened it and briefly looked back at your brother. He was still staring at you but the sadness in his eyes had been replaced with eagerness and pure lust. You bit your bottom lip gently, dragging your brother inside your bedroom, closing and locking the door behind you.

As soon as you turned around, Bucky pulled you closer to kiss you again. Your hands rested on either side of his neck as his took hold of your waist. You immediately focused on the difference in strength between both his hands. In another context, it would have felt unusual, unsettling almost. But right now, the idea of something so powerful, something that could destroy and kill, desperately clinging to your flesh was awfully arousing.

You soon pulled from him again and grabbed the hem of his tank top to pull it over his head. You let it fall down onto the floor and looked at his dark, messy hair for a second before he closed in again and started kissing your neck. You smiled slightly, closing your eyes and resting your hands flat on his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles moving under his warm skin.

You eventually let go of each other and you managed to get rid of your own top, shoes and he helped you unfasten your jeans, crouching to pull them down your legs. You stepped out of the garment, resting both hands on his shoulders for support and smiled as you saw his eyes travel all the way up your legs and bust to make contact with yours.  His bright blue orbs were filled with both desire and dread. And he kept staring at you, silently begging you to let him touch you.

You gave him a sweet smile. He looked down again and slowly raised his right hand to lay it on the side of your thigh, gripping your flesh gently. You closed your eyes as his other hand cupped the back of your calf and glided up your leg and down ever so slowly, the smooth metal of his fingertips grazing your skin lightly and sending a chill running down your spine, straight to your core. He then closed in, pressing his mouth onto your skin, kissing and nibbling his way up your thigh, his light scruff rubbing delightfully against your soft skin.

“Bucky…” you moaned, feeling your legs tremble and nearly give up on you. You gasped when he suddenly stood up and your eyes widened as he lifted you up to carry you to your bed.

You wrapped your legs around his waist for support and giggled when he partly let go to use his right arm to unbutton his pants, only holding you with his metal arm, his hand firmly griping your butt. His strength didn’t surprise you as you’d seen it at work several times now, but it still amazed you and you started imagining all the things he could do with it.

Your train of thoughts was broken when Bucky threw you onto your bed, the machinery in his arm hissing and chinking with the effort. You squealed as you fell down onto the bouncy mattress and laughed softly, watching your brother get rid of his shoes and pants.

You sat up and crawled towards him when he stood still, seemingly unsure of what to do next, or rather, whether to do it or not. You gave him another one of your sweet, loving smiles and his eyes lit up again. You kneeled on the bed in front of him, taking your bra off and tossing it aside.

Bucky watched your breasts bounce slightly as you moved closer and swallowed hard when your hands started lazily creeping up his thighs. You then hooked your fingers on the hem of his boxers and pulled them down ever so slowly whilst laying a series of small kisses onto the skin of his stomach and tracing the ridges of his abs with the tip of your tongue.

He groaned your name when you pulled his undergarment all the way down, exposing his semi-hard length to your hungry eyes. Before you could do anything else though, Bucky took hold of your chin between his thumb and index finger and made you look up at him as he joined you on the bed.

You backed up slowly, laying down onto the soft pillows. Bucky kneeled in front of you and wrapped his hands around your ankles to part your legs slowly. Even though you’d been able to prevent yourself from blushing earlier, now you just couldn’t control your reaction as your brother moved between your legs, slowly gliding his hands along them, his bright blue eyes staring right back at you the whole time.

He then moved forward to lean over you, putting his weight on his right hand as his left one gripped the flesh of your thigh firmly. The cold metal gently dipped into your hot skin and you moaned. He groaned again, his jaw clenching as he watched your body react to his touch.

You extended your arms to place your hands on either side of his face, pulling him into another heated kiss, smiling as once again the hair of his beard tickled your fingertips lightly. However, before he could close in too much, he lifted his right hand off the bed to gently run it through your hair, thus forcing him to hold himself up with his other hand.

You jumped slightly when he laid his hand flat on the mattress next to your head as the metal plates quickly moved up successively to unsure full support, wheezing and clinking as they collided together. Your eyes were glued on his arm and you heard him laugh softly.

He closed in and caught your attention by laying a gentle kiss on your cheek. You turned your head to look at him and closed your eyes when he pressed his mouth to yours. His fingers entwined with your hair and he closed his fist slowly, pulling your hair ever so gently.

You moaned into the kiss as the tingly sensation between your legs started to turn into an unbearable ache. Your breath was heavy and you tried to calm down once Bucky pulled away from you. But this was useless as he started pulling down your underwear, finally exposing you to his sight. Your cheeks reddened as he stared at your naked body, his eyes traveling up and down, memorizing every dip and every curve.

After a few minutes of contemplation, he made his next move. You watched him bend down, his face disappearing between your legs and you giggled as his right arm hooked under your folded leg to hold your hips down.

“Bucky!” you exclaimed with a playful voice when you felt his metal fingers graze the sensitive skin between your legs. He then parted your pink lips with two freezing-cold fingers, stuck out his tongue and ran it up your slit slowly. You moaned when the tip of his tongue reached your clit and teased it with a light flicking motion.

A surge of pleasure raced through your whole body and your walls twitched in anticipation. He held you steady when you started bucking your hips, moaning uncontrollably as he dipped one finger inside you, his tongue still working wonders on your sensitive bud.

You laid a hand on the back of his head, enjoying the feeling of his soft strands slithering between your fingers as you entwined them with his hair. You moaned louder when he added a finger inside you and started moving them in and out with a quickening pace.

You quivered when he found your sweet spot. He smiled slightly, wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking on it gently. He stopped moving his fingers and curled them ever so slowly, making your eyes widen and your heart skip a beat as you felt the tiny plates of his fingers shift inside you. For a second, you dreaded the unknown sensation but you quickly started moaning and whimpering when he began moving inside you again, brushing the tip of his fingers repeatedly against your special spot.

After a few more minutes of you squealing and moaning his name, he stopped, pulled his fingers out and backed up. You frowned and whined, not wanting him to stop -not now. He simply smirked, closing in again to kiss you. You kissed him back, trying to grab his arms to keep him close.

You only managed to take hold of his right arm before he used his left one to reach between your two bodies. You watched him as he looked down and wrapped his mechanical hand around his fully hard cock. You gasped softly at the sight, feeling your walls clench again with anticipation.

Bucky looked up again, burying his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling the sweet, powerful sent of your hair, and whispering in your ear. “You sure?” he asked and you immediately nodded, it was far too late to go back now.

“I need you, Bucky,” you said, running your hand in his hair once again, gripping it gently as he started entering you, stretching your walls slowly, making your feel all of him. You threw your head back, moaning your pleasure as he buried himself all the way inside you.

Bucky stopped moving for a second and continued to gently nibbled at the skin of your neck, his beard scratching your skin as he progressively traveled down to your breasts to take one of your nipples in his mouth, wrapping his wet lips around it and sucking it gently. The hand you had on the back of his head pulled him even closer until the tip of his nose pressed into the skin of your chest.

“(Y/N)… You feel so good,” he moaned after letting go of your nipple, his breath feeling cold against your wet skin. He then started moving inside you, he thrusted gently at first, slowly going in and out of you, brushing against every inch of your sensitive flesh, making it twitch and clench around him.

He held himself up with his right arm again and brought his mechanical hand up to your chest, grabbing one of your breasts with it, squeezing the soft flesh between his powerful fingers, the ridges between the smooth steel plates marking your skin with light indents.

“Bucky… I love you, Bucky,” you moaned, never getting tired of saying his name as it just felt right rolling on your tongue. Your brother loved hearing his name on your lips too and he groaned, quickening his pace as you repeated it over and over before he silenced you with a kiss.

Your tongues rolled against each other as his hips collided with yours again and again, filling the room with muffled moans and obscene noises of skin slapping against skin. You eventually parted and he started kissing your cheeks and down your jawline, murmuring sweet words to you.

He once again surprised you went he straightened up, kneeling in front of you without pulling out, and looking at your trembling body for a second before sliding his metal arm underneath your back and hoisting your up onto his lap. You squealed and giggle, looking at him straight in the eyes as he pressed your body against his.

“I love you too, Doll,” he said, his bright blue eyes looking up at you lovingly. You smiled, remembering the last time you heard him call you that. You then leaned forward to press your lips gently to his forehead as he stared moving again.

He changed the position of his arms, wrapping his right arm around your waist, his hand gripping the side of your ribs so he could keep you pressed flush against his hard chest. His metal arm slithered under your ass, his hand holding the side of your hip firmly to move you up and down his length.

As his arms were your only support, he started thrusting in and out of you, bucking his hips slowly and staring at your face the whole time. You just stared right back at him, groaning as you felt your orgasm build up inside you. The new angle allowed him to reach whole new spots as he got faster and faster, pounding into you harder and harder.

You held his face between your hands and kissed him once more. You couldn’t help moaning into the kiss. His movements made it harder and harder to keep your mouths locked together. Soon you gave up on the idea and simply wrapped your arms around his head and shoulders. He pressed his face against your soft chest and closed his eyes.

He kept moving with a furious pace, tightening his grip around your body more and more to the point of bruising. The feeling of his hot body pressed against you and was enough to push you over the edge. You screamed his name as your walls clenched around him, making it harder for him to move inside you.

You felt his thrust getting more and more erratic as he too reached his release with a deep growl and a few swears. You still held him close, stroking his hair gently, closing your eyes and busking your hips slightly as you felt his hot seed spill inside you.

After a few seconds, you laid down on the bed, bringing Bucky with you as he rested his head on your chest. You kept stroking his hair gently, closing your eyes and enjoying the light prickle of his beard against the skin of your breasts.

You both remained completely still, waiting for sleep to come and get you, for now just catching your breath, listening to each other’s heartbeat, enjoying each other’s comforting warmth. It had been so long since you’d seen your brother, since you’d been with him. You’d felt so empty before, but now you felt whole again. Everything seemed in order now, everything seemed right.

“Promise you’ll never leave me again,” you whispered to your brother, feeling dread sip inside your chest at the mere thought of him getting away from you and leaving you alone again. He answered you with a sleepy voice, his words vibrating low in his throat.

“I promise.”


End file.
